


Sweet pleasures

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A wants person B to pretend they're engaged just so they could go try free cake samples AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet pleasures

When he said „Hey Lyds, I need a favor!“ with his stupid cheerful smile, of course I couldn’t say no. He might still not know it, but these days I just can’t resist his goofy self more than ever. I’ve finally decided to admit that I’m in love with Stiles. With everything that happened recently, I just can’t afford the luxury to hide it anymore. **Stiles saved me**. I owed him to at least let myself love him the way he deserved.

So, that’s how I ended up here, in the cake shop. Apparently, that „favor“ of his meant pretending we were engaged only so we could try out free cake samples for a couple of hours. The first thought that came to my mind when he presented his „masterplan“ was that I already knew. It’s embarrassing to admit, but I’ve already chosen not only our wedding cake but everything from the flowers to our invitations.

What can I say, a girl’s gotta have her guilty pleasures once in a while.

„Good afternoon, how may I help you?“ a nice middle-aged lady asked once we entered the small cake shop downtown. It was known to have the best cakes in Beacon Hills and it was going to be the place from where I’ll order my real wedding cake.

„Oh hi there, we were just looking for a nice cake for our wedding. Would it be a problem if we try some flavors out?“ Stiles smiled sweetly at the woman with his teeth showing so much, anyone would’ve believed him.

„Of course sweetheart! It’s really nice seeing young couples coming together to choose the cake. So many of them nowadays just have those awfully mean wedding planners.“ The lady shook her head in disappointment, but soon remembered her new customers which were exactly the reason why she chose to work here in the first place.

„Yeah, I don’t like the wedding planners either. I mean, how can somebody know what I want better than myself?“ I asked a rhetorical question, not expecting anything more than a nod for an answer.

But, of course...Stiles always had a different idea.

 „Well, I do, sometimes. I know what you want way before you do.“ He said quietly taking me by the hand and looking down at me lovingly.

It seemed as if though he knew exactly what I was thinking about. All the doubts I previously had about us and how now I know what I need to do. It seemed like he knew that I don’t have the guts to tell him how I feel yet, but like always, he was there not judging me.

„Aww you two, it’s been a while since I’ve seen two young people looking so good together! You’ve really made my day.“ The woman cooed and stared at us longingly.

It would really be a shame if she found out we were nothing more than best friends. She seemed so content to see Stiles and me together, probably remembering her own husband. I honestly loved the way that lady was looking at us, like we’re a hope for these new generations, a proof that love is still there.

Except this was all a lie. A stupid prank to get free cake samples.

„Thank you, we love each other very much. Don’t we honey?“ Stiles startled me before I could dwell on the possibility of a real love between us.

„I love you more than anything in the world.“ I agreed with him, not only for the lady to hear, but also to try it out for myself. It sounded way better than I ever expected.

Right there, in the middle of the cake shop Stiles and I were caught in some kind of a moment. For a second it seemed to me like his eyes got darker while he was realising just what I said, the smile on his face was brighter with some kind of hopeful joy and we were the only two people left on the planet. Alone in our own small world.

„Come now, little lovebirds. I need to show you some of my favorite flavors!“ the woman unknowingly broke our moment with a cheerful promise of free food.

* * *

 

„Here, try this one Lyds!“ Stiles was jumping by my side excitedly, waving around a piece of chocolate cake.

I opened my mouth and took a bite, the sweet and rich taste making me moan slightly. It was quite delicious, Stiles had a good sense for these things. Besides, that bastard knew there was nothing I loved more than chocolate cakes. Well, except him, of course. But he still wasn’t aware of that.

The others he made me try next came nowhere near the first one. Now, I was actually reconsidering my previous cake choices. I’ve always imagined it to be Stiles’ favorite, strawberry shortcake. I liked the cake enough to let him have at least that one thing on our wedding that’s his choice.

Lost in my plans, I opened my mouth for an incoming piece of cake Stiles was holding out for me. I took a bite, not really thinking about, well, anything but our wedding to be honest. And that’s when he started laughing like a maniac, practically screaming in the middle of the shop, one hand over his mouth and one on his stomach.

„What?“ I asked annoyed, pretty sure he was laughing at me. Which of I did not approve. I’m too smart and pretty to be mocked by anyone.

„Umm Lyds, you just um have cake on your face. And when I say on your face I mean like everywhere.“ He barely managed to let out through all the laughter.

I quickly brought my hands to my face, trying to take the cake off, but instead I just got my finger even more covered in cream. Groaning in frustration, I opened my bag and fortunately had a pack of tissues. Taking out a dozen of them I started rapidly cleaning myself until I was sure that nothing was left.

„Is it good now?“ I asked kind of nervously. Let’s be honest, I’ve just embarrassed myself in front of a full cake shop.

„Yeah, well, you just have this one piece here.“ Stiles pointed on the corner of my lip.

I was just about to lick it off, Stiles got closer to me and leaning down  whispered sweetly. „Let me.“

I nodded dumbly and when his finger ghosted over my lips I was suddenly unable to breathe. He brought his finger back to his mouth before trying the piece of cake that was on my lips just a second ago. He moaned in delight and I bit furiously on my lip, trying to keep myself at bay. I’m used to touching him and hugging him, but this was more of a sexual interaction than anything we’ve ever done before. Or it was just me imagining.

I mean, we did kiss once before, but it was a different situation and our only option. I did not have time to make something out of it, but now I do... And because I’ve let myself feel for him, it’s even more laced with somekind of sexual tension than ever before. I notice it everywhere, when we hang out, when we talk, even when we just stand in the same room. But this, this was a real action, an action that looked an awful lot like the ones from my recently developed dreams of Stiles and I.

A loud squeal interrupted our little moment, this lady is turning out to be something an awful lot like a cockblocker. Not really a nice thing to say, but it was her second time today and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

„I can’t even describe how adorable you two are! Now I love you even more than Ross and Rachel! And they are my favorite TV couple! Oh Lorrie, darling, come look at these beautiful kids.“ the woman practically fangirled about our imaginary relationship, calling her friend over to meet us.

Another woman soon showed up beside her and the lady explained to her friend who we were and what we were doing in the shop. She was pointing her fingers at us animatedly and then they both started clapping their hands doing some kind of a weird happy dance.

„I’ve never seen people so in love like you two are, it’s really nice that you have found each other so young.“ Lorrie cooed at us, looking like she’s about to pinch our cheeks.

I looked at Stiles, only to see him already staring down at me. He smiled smugly, like the words made him proud somehow. I was proud too, I loved the fact we seemed like a good couple to other people. If they could see it, maybe in time Stiles will too.

„Oh just look at how they gaze at each other so beautifully! I demand a kiss!“ Lorrie said and her friend instantly agreed.

Stiles and I quickly shook our heads in embarrassment, but the ladies didn’t give up there. Soon, everyone in the shop was chanting „KISS“ in unision, the two fangirling friends cheering the loudest. I was looking at them with my mouth hanging open, surprised by the lenghts they’d went to just to see two strangers kiss when a tug on my hand brought my attention to my „fiance“.

„You don’t have to if you don’t want to...“ he trailed of uncomfortably, always the gentleman.

„I live to please Stilinski.“ I winked, trying to get him on the same page.

It wasn’t all that hard since we have that unspoken connection, of course. Once he understood what I’ve meant, he started slowly leaning in towards me, raising his eyebrows to once again confirm this was okay with me. I nodded, biting my lip, it was much more than okay. And it was much more than a kiss of presentation for some unknown people in a stupid cake shop. This was a make or break moment in our relationship and judging from his look, he knew it too.

Withouth much more thinking, I leaned in all the way. I’ve been waiting for this for so long, it doesn’t even matter that this is just for the show. It’s about time for him to find out. He needs to know and the only way I know how to make him believe me is to kiss him senselessly. And that’s exactly what I did.

I was barely noticing anything around us except his lips on mine. We were both impatiently moving our lips together, trying to make it last longer because nothing ever felt like this. Nothing could ever compare to this. His lips were even softer and more skillful than I have ever imagined and he was making me shiver with nothing but their touch.

And the hair, oh God, I’ve always wondered about his hair. Always imagined that it would be sticking everywhere, all messy from my hands. And now I’m kissing him and it’s all real and I can make it just the way I want, tugging the strands with my hands furiously.

And just like the both of us, the kiss was a complex paradox. You see, kissing him like this was leaving me breathless and a touch of his could kill me in a second. But at the same time, it was my only salvation. Now that I’ve finally got to kiss him, it felt like I am able to breathe for the first time ever and this is the only thing keeping me alive.

Despite Stiles’ angry protests, at some point I remembered where we are and that there were a dozen people watching us and currently cheering and whistling for our kiss. It seemed like we’ve blown them away somehow. The looks on their faces didn’t hold anything but complete awe and it made me feel special that they were so amazed with our first real kiss.

„This ain’t fair kids, even when you kiss it’s like a scene from one of those romantic movies... You two are a perfect example of real love for these new generations. Beautiful!“ one of the older workers said to us, almost tearing up.

I was still a bit shocked, honestly. That kiss was far more than I’ve ever expected in every way possible. It was taking me a few moments to come to my senses enough to process the woman’s words and by the looks of it, Stiles was in a similar state of mind. Once I was finally able to stand on my feet without leaning on Stiles for support I managed to answer their excited stares.

„Thank you and um... we’d like to buy the chocolate cake for now and um... we’re considering it for the wedding.“ I quickly said in one breath, taking Stiles’ hand in mine and leading him to the counter.

After about two minutes the cake was packed in a carton box and my „fiance“ generously paid for it. We thanked the nice lady that assisted us today and shyly said goodbye to everyone in the shop trying to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible.

„Well...that sure was something else.“ Stiles finally broke the silence that surrounded us in the Jeep.

His face was all scrunched up, probably remembering the overwhelming cheerfulness of the people in the shop and what we had to do to get them off our backs. But, his face soon lit up, like he remembered there was candy in his pocket. He was now shaking his head lightly, chuckling to himself while nibbling on his lower lip.

„What’s so funny?“ I couldn’t help but smile myself, even though I had no idea why.

„It’s just that, well, you – Lydia Martin, actually wanted to kiss me. And don’t you dare deny it, cause we both know what happened back there.“ He teased me smugly, that fucking bastard. But none the less, he was right.

„Yeah, I did. So what are you gonna do about it Stilinski?“ I provoked him, tired of waiting for something to happen between us. I needed to know where we stood for the sake of my sanity. Because without him, I was losing my mind.

He didn’t answer because he knew that I wasn’t looking for an answer. He knew exactly what I wanted from him and to my relief, he was willing to give me everything I needed. Pulling me softly over the car seats, he once again put his lips on mine, gently caressing them with ghost kisses.

We didn’t need words to communicate, our touches had their own language and eyes spoke their own words which only the two of us understood. The simplicity of the kisses did not undermine the weight their meaning held. Many people didn’t know, but the sincerest  „I love you’s“ were never said, but shown.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this little fic. It's just a little something to give us hope for some new Stydia scenes. This will also be posted on my private tumblr queenofmne.tumblr.com where you can send requests and prompts too. xoxo QoM


End file.
